The present invention relates to the delivery of sedative-hypnotics through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing sedative-hypnotics that are used in inhalation therapy.
There are a number of compositions currently marketed as sedative-hypnotics. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in sedative-hypnotic compositions are zolpidem, zaleplon, and zopiclone.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for sedative-hypnotics that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the delivery of sedative-hypnotics through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing sedative-hypnotics that are used in inhalation therapy.
In a composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of a sedative hypnotic. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a sedative hypnotic.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of sedative-hypnotic degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of sedative-hypnotic degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of sedative-hypnotic degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.2.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing a sedative-hypnotic to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In another composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 40 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 1 mg/L and 20 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 1 mg/L and 10 mg/L.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.2.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In a method aspect of the present invention, one of a sedative-hypnotic is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic.
Typically, the condensation aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of sedative-hypnotic degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of sedative-hypnotic degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of sedative-hypnotic degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.2.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhaleable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhaleable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of a sedative-hypnotic in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is used to treat insomnia.
In another method aspect of the present invention, one of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone.
Typically, the condensation aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.2.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 40 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 1 mg/L and 20 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 1 mg/L and 10 mg/L.
More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 1.5 mg/L and 7.5 mg/L.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhaleable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhaleable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, between 0.5 mg and 40 mg of drug are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 1 mg and 20 mg of drug are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 1 mg and 10 mg of drug are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is used to treat insomnia.
In a kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering a sedative-hypnotic through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic; and, b) a device that forms a sedative-hypnotic aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a sedative-hypnotic.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the sedative-hypnotic composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.
In another kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone; and, b) a device that forms a zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the zaleplon, zolpidem or zopiclone composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.